1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to creating cohorts of consumers with uniform behavior (consumer segments) for purposes of target marketing, risk assessment, portfolio forecasting, or other consumer management issues.
2. Background
The standard approach to creating consumer segments is to gather demographic or behavioral data about each consumer and perform a cluster or discriminant analysis to identify groups of like consumers. These approaches are inherently point-in-time—focusing predominantly on how similar or dissimilar the accounts are today. There is a need for a system and method that considers the full projected lifestyle of the accounts to identify groups of consumers who will be dynamically similar throughout the maturation process.